1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus adapter for coupling a telescope to a camera, and more particularly to an adjustable optical apparatus adapter that can be adjusted horizontally as well as vertically to fit different types and models of telescopes and cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Following prosperity of the society, people pay more attention to recreational life. In consequence, photographic activities have become popular. Due to limited amplification, it is difficult to pick up the image of a remote scene with a camera. In this case, a telescope should be used. When using a camera with a telescope, an adapter is necessary to couple the telescope to the camera, keeping the eyepiece of the telescope in axial alignment with the lens of the camera.
FIG. 1A shows a conventional optical apparatus adapter for coupling a telescope to a camera. According to this design, the optical apparatus adapter 10 is shaped like a barrel having an outer thread 11 at one end for fastening to a camera 15 and an inner thread 13 at the other end for fastening to the outer thread 23 around the periphery of the eyepiece of a telescope 20 (see also FIG. 1B). By means of the telescope 20, the image of a remote scene can be mapped onto the image sensor 151 of the camera 15. This design of optical apparatus adapter is functional, however it fits only a particularly designed telescope and a particularly designed camera. A telescope without an outer thread for threading into the inner thread 13 of the optical apparatus adapter or a camera without an inner thread for threading onto the outer thread 11 of the optical apparatus adapter cannot be used with the optical apparatus adapter.